


KINKTOBER // NSFW

by tobio_tsukishim4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_tsukishim4/pseuds/tobio_tsukishim4
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	KINKTOBER // NSFW

Yamaguchi was walking home from practice with Tsukishima, as always, when all of a sudden Yams felt flushed. It was at this moment, walking in silence side by side while Tsukki had his headphones in, that Yamaguchi realized how in love he is with Tsukishima. 

He tugs on Tsukishima’s uniform sleeve, trying to get his attention. He decided he’s going to not be a baby and actually confront Tsukki. Tsukishima looks over at Yamaguchi, taking out his headphones.

“Um.. Tsukki?”

“Yes Tadashi?”

His face flushed, god how he loved hearing Tsukki say his name. He’s not sure how to tell his childhood best friend that he’s so desperately in love with him. So he doesn’t. Instead, he grabs Tsukki’s shirt collar and pulls him down close to him, kissing him harshly. Tsukishima kisses him back, smirking against Yamaguchi’s soft lips. Yamaguchi pulls away, his face bright red. Tsukishima just laughs.

“You know, if you wanted sex then you could’ve just asked”

Yamaguchi felt like his head was going to explode. That was not at all the reaction he was expecting. While Tsukki wasn’t entirely wrong about him wanting that, that wasn’t his intention at all. 

“Wh- Tsukki I- that’s not..”

Tsukishima laughs again.

“Cmon, let’s go.”

“Huh? Tsukki where are we going?”

“To my place of course. You wanted to fuck right?”

“W-well yes but-”

“Then cmon.”

He grabs Yamaguchi’s hand, leading him to his house. Tsukishima knew nobody would be home so it was perfect for the two of them. They get inside, both of them immediately taking off their shoes. Tsukishima picks Yamaguchi up, kissing him and walking upstairs to his room with him. Yams wraps his legs around Tsukishima’s waist, kissing back roughly but passionately. Tsukki pushes Yams onto the bed, leaning over him still kissing him. He puts his tongue down Yams’ throat, which makes him moan. Tsukishima smirks against his sweet lips, knowing how easy it’s gonna be to please him. He could feel Yams beginning to get hard, as was he. He breaks away from him, moving to leave kisses and love bites on Yamaguchi’s neck. Yamaguchi took the opportunity to start unbuckling Tsukki’s belt. Tsukki bites hard on his neck.

“Ah~ Tsukki..”

Yama moaned from the bite, continuing to take off Tsukki’s pants. Tsukishima took off his own shirt, then Yamaguchi’s. He leaves trails of kisses down his smooth, defined body.

“Yamaguchi..”

“Yes Kei?”

“Are you sure you want this.”

“Yes.. I’m sure”

Oh, how Yamaguchi has dreamed of this day, of this very moment. He wanted nothing more than to feel every last inch of Tsukishima’s body, he wanted Tsukki to explore every last bit of him. 

Tsukishima pulls off Yamaguchi’s pants, grinding his hips against him. Yamaguchi let out a soft moan, his dick pulsating. God, he wanted Tsukishima so bad. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he ripped Tsukishima’s and his own underwear off, throwing it to the side. 

“You’re sure about this?”

Yamaguchi nods. Tsukishima begins to stroke Yamaguchi’s dick slowly, making him moan. As he’s stroking him, he kisses his neck again, leaving more love bites and hickies. Tsukishima stops for a minute, grabbing lube and a condom. He slipped on the condom and lubed up his fingers, slowly inserting one finger into Yamaguchi. He waited a moment for Yamaguchi to adjust and get used to it before adding a second finger. Yamaguchi moaned loudly as Tsukki began to hit his prostate.

“Oh.. fuck Kei a-ahh~”

He pulled out his fingers and readied himself to put his tip in. He looked up at Yamaguchi to make sure he was ready.

“Let me know if it hurts too much, ok?”

Yamaguchi nods, bracing himself. Tsukishima slowly enters him, Yama lets out cries and moans of both pleasure and pain. He was shaking but nodded to let him know to keep going. Tsukishima thrusts a little, going faster and faster. Yamaguchi clawed at his back and pulled on his hair. Tsukki winced a little but kept going. 

“K-kei i’m so close.. ahh..” 

That’s all he needed to hear. He couldn’t hold back anymore, Tsukishima slammed into him, going deeper and harder. Tears stream down Yamaguchi’s face, screaming. Tsukishima licks his tears, kissing him to shut him up. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s dick, pumping it and stroking it to help him cum. Soon, Yamaguchi came all over Tsukki’s chest. Tsukishima pulled out and took off the condom, about to cum.

“Yama.. can you take it?”

“W-what do you mean..”

“Can you swallow?”

Yamaguchi has never done it before, but he nods and starts sucking on Tsukishima. He cums and fills Yamaguchi’s mouth with his fluids. It tastes weird but he’s not really concerned about that, he struggles to swallow it all. Tsukishima smirks and kisses him, helping him take down some of the cum. Yamaguchi finally swallows it all, he lays back on the bed panting. Tsukishima lays next to him, laying his head on Yamaguchi’s chest. 

“Tsukki..?”

“Yes Tadashi?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi wakes up crying. It’s been a year since that night… the same night Tsukishima killed himself.


End file.
